The Magic Circle: Year of the Seers
by shortiegirlie1016
Summary: Burnner is dead. Tammie and Melinda race to find the missing pieces of their shared history but with one danger out of the way another may take its place. The year is filled with mysterious new students, a DADA professor skulking in the shadows and faint voices that Tammie has been hearing but can't be sure why.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again everyone! We're on the fifth year! This story picks up a few months after the last one ended, now we're at the end of summer. Enjoy the read. Huge thank you to PetrogradAN for the read over and edits. Can't wait to post the next chapter.**

**There's No Place Like Home**

I laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had been trying to get in touch with Fred for the last two hours to my ever increasing frustration. He said he'd be at the mirror early this morning… just as he'd said he would be at the mirror yesterday and the day before that but i still had yet hear from him. And it was going on early afternoon. My head rested on the cool glass as I tried to collect my thoughts. Fred had forbid me from visiting the Burrow by Floo, making up excuses about his mother not approving of her when in reality it was well known Mrs. Weasley to be a very sweet women that was very hospitable towards others. I wanted to assume he just didn't want me getting caught at his house by the Mafloys.

Even without Fred, my week proved to be nuanced. I spent half of the previous day collecting my items and pieces of clothing from home with my mother, shedding the occasional tear when memories of things particularly dear to me were uncovered from their dusted shelves or collected from the bottom of the aging drawers. Mom had reminisced about her own memories of this place, lightly commenting that the situation reminded her of when she herself had gone away to college. I didn't want to disagree with her judgement even if I thought that there was nothing particularly grown up in going to Hogwarts but if it kept mother happy then I would keep my mouth shut.

Professor Barrass stopped by frequently. I had even seen him once sneaking the occasional glance at the items that we were collecting. I wanted to ask what he was doing around America but figured that was none of my business and I didn't want to pry. I did however ask him if he found out any information on why Burnner targeted us but given the inconclusive answer that he wove around my head regarding whatever research he had gathered I came to the conclusion that it was easier simply not to ask anymore.

As if fate could not be cruel enough, Melinda's grandparents had sought to move further away and refused to discuss any matter pertaining to their past at Hogwarts. Every time that they would mention anything coming even close to the magical school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they'd respond by ignoring the Sawyers for days, sometimes weeks on end. I encouraged Melinda not to talk about it anymore. I didn't want to see her family hurting nor did I want to bring any bad luck upon them. Still it bothered me that we didn't have any answers, there was so much that I did not understand. I even wondered if Burnner's name was fake considering how I hadn't found any history on her. Professor Barrass claimed he knew a lot about her, but nothing had ever shown up in my independent research. No pictures, no degrees, nothing that indicted that she had a life here, or for that matter, anywhere. She must have kept everything to herself since the only clue that I had was the one picture that had been left lying around of herself and Barrass.

"Tammie!" I opened my eyes, my thoughts jumbled by the incoming headache.

Once again I had felt myself slipping into a dream and those eyes appeared. Those bright, beautiful, blue eyes. I knew there was more to the face but I could never remember, and the voice… it always sounded so far away, like a whisper in the wind and I knew it was trying to talk to me, reach out, trying to communicate with me, tell me something important that I needed to know.

I wasn't sure and I didn't know if it was the same person from the cliffs. When I told Fred about it he shook it off and said it was just some kind of out of body experience, that loads of people had them, especially during traumatic events. Draco had said the same thing. I wanted to agree. I really did but I knew in my heart that it was more than that, and it scared me. It scared me even more because I hadn't had one single vision since that fateful night at the cliffs.

"Draco? You in here?" I asked, getting up and walking down the hall to his room. "Draco?" I peeked into his room, the door wide open.  
"What's up?" he asked from where he sat reading a book at his desk.  
"What are you doing?" I asked leaning against the door frame.  
"Reading the Art of Defensive Footwork," he replied matter of factly, holding up the book as I stepped in and looked over his shoulder. Dense and plain. "Why, what do you want?"  
"Why are you reading that?" I asked as I sat on his bed.  
"Why not?"

I chuckled as his neck went a bit pink. "You can't lie to me"

It took him a few seconds but finally he turned around, giving me an annoyed look. "What do you want?"  
"What are you reading?" I asked again as he grumbled but finally closed the book, taking out a folded letter from the book's back cover.  
"It's for Melinda," he said handing the letter over.  
"I didn't know you two were back on speaking terms," I told him as I unfolded the letter and read it over.  
"That's a draft, not the one I'm going to send or anything. I just… I don't even know if I'll send one at all," he said as I read it over. "She responded to my first letter that I wrote at the beginning of summer. I figured now it was time to see – never mind, I don't know what I was expecting..."  
"What _were_ you expecting?" I asked him crossing my legs on his bed.  
"We didn't end on a particular good note" he started as I nodded, "I apologized for all that. I know that she sees how much better we are as a family."  
"She's probably still recovering," I suggested.

I would definitely not be the one telling Draco that Melinda saw this family thing as a sort of act, a last ditch attempt for the Malfoys to save themselves. She didn't consider them my family, even if they were by blood.  
"You seem fine," Draco commented as we exchanged looks.

I hadn't told him about the nightmares or of all the of the times that I had heard that infernal disembodied voice. He didn't know how often I thought about Burnner and the ways in which we could've saved her and then put her in prison instead of letting her die. I still had some pain in my leg, nothing like when I was stabbed. Though, looking at the scar brought back a heap of memories that I just did not want to deal with right now.

"You are fine, right?" Draco asked.

I instinctively touched my scar and nodded. "Course I am. Why would I not be?"

"Good, that's… good. How are you and Fred?" I could tell he didn't want to ask, but he probably thought since I listened to him it was at least the polite thing to do.  
"We're good," I stated, feeling like that statement encompassed both sides of the same galleon.

Fred and I were… good. Letters were answered in a timely manner, we maintained the same banter as usual, we were good. However, I hadn't seen him much during the summer. We met up a few times in Diagon Alley and we took a few secret walks when the Malfoys thought I was hanging out with Draco, we kissed and had quiet conversations late at night through the mirror on rare occasions but we didn't see each other as much as I would've liked.

At first I thought Fred still felt guilty about letting me go alone to find Melinda, and then through George and their mutual friends Savannah and Lee I found out they were planning on opening a joke shop. I had no idea that it was in the works, and when I asked Fred he didn't want to tell me in case he got in trouble with his parents or the school, he didn't want me found guilty by mere association. I told him numerous times that I wanted to help, I wanted to be part of his business but he insisted I stay out. George had no problem constantly reminding me. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I found out he was bringing products to the school through friends.

Lee, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, a few other Gryffindors I didn't know by name and Charity. I hadn't heard her name all summer but for some reason it bothered me to hear that she'd be involved. Melinda said I was just reading into it too much and that the twins hadn't even asked her to sneak in any of their various products, though Melinda had to know why since she was as much as a straight arrow as Hermione.  
"I heard something about them trying to sneak in something called sticky trainers?"

I made a face, hopefully the name didn't mean what it implied. "No idea what that's about" I told him as he raised an eyebrow, probably figuring out that I was lying and though I didn't know what the particular product was about I knew it had to do with this business that I heard so little about.  
"Whatever he's doing is going to fall on you and cause problems with the two of you dating again," he whispered as I sucked in air, preparing for the back and forth.

"At least he's doing something with his life, you know, if things go well for those two with sticky trainers or whatever they're doing they could have a big business and then your family can shove –" Draco elbowed his book off the desk, making a loud sound as it landed on the floor.

Mrs. Malfoy peeked around the door. "Everything alright?" she asked as I glanced at Draco, almost glad he interrupted me.

"Everything is fine," I told her truthfully as she nodded, looked at Draco who also nodded and then went about her business.

"It's my life Draco," I started as I got up to head out "and I like him, a lot, it shouldn't be a big deal if I date him," I told him as he picked his book up. "Just because you have a hard time bending doesn't mean I have to conform."

"What does your mum say?" I stopped at the door. He knew talking about my mother was a sore subject so why he had to bring it up was beyond me.

"She thinks he's nice."  
"You know she says whatever happens under this roof is up to my parents, so regardless if she thinks he's nice doesn't mean that you can date him," he hissed.

"Why is that? Because your family thinks he's low class? Because he has to earn his money and it may start off as low pay? News flash, he's not a part of my life due to the money," I informed Draco who shook his head in annoyance.  
"But don't you want better? Don't you want to not try as hard? What happens when his pet project becomes more important than you?"

I felt myself getting heated as I clenched my fisted, taking a step back. "I want to be happy," I reminded him, hoping that he would see that he was the one writing letters in secret out of fear and not me.  
"Happy?" he snorted, as if life wasn't at all about being happy.

This was the Draco I got all summer. A dragon that I honestly doubted could change in his ways, the Draco that Melinda thought she could change or at least thought it was a matter of pulling back the layers – a tough claim to stick by.

"He dumped you last year because you needed space! What is going to make him run away this year? He clearly can't handle a Malfoy," he laughed derisively but I couldn't come up with a response before he continued, "Think of how they make the rest of us look!"

That was the last straw. I shook my head and walked out of his room. I didn't know why we had these arguments. It was almost like he was just projecting his unhappiness onto me. Granted I knew he honestly believed in pure-bloodlines and didn't think much of the Weasleys because of their class. I knew he had that ingrained in him, it just always seemed like he'd start to come around into his own and then snap back in place. I kept telling myself he was just scared and I shouldn't push him. It was just so hard to get along with him. Above all I was terrified that he would somehow convince me that he was right.  
"Tammie?" I didn't realize I was standing in the hall absently staring off until Mrs. Malfoy approached me. "Is everything alright? How about you come with me and we can have some tea?"

I was reluctant but it didn't look like she was going to take no for an answer. I finally agreed at which she took me down the hall, chatting about the smallest rumours surrounding her group of friends before calling out to the house elf Becky to fetch two steaming hot cups of tea. We were just getting settled on the couch as Becky laid out some scones and the cups of sugar and milk. I felt myself itching to help. One thing I learned very quickly was helping the house elves was a huge no-no and doing so earned them punishments. It resulted in me either avoiding them or just doing it myself never asking for help but if someone else asked them I wouldn't interfere.

"Thank you" I whispered to Becky as she brought out the tea.  
"How are you?" Mrs. Malfoy asked after she poured herself a cup of mid-afternoon tea from the Indian-based pottery before pouring me some as well, scooping out the sugar and adding cream. She thought I put too much sugar in my tea and this was her way of controlling it. I knew she wanted to make a proper girl out of me but I'd shake her off every chance that I got.

"I am well," I told her as I took the sugar spoon and added more sugar.  
"How about your leg?"  
"It's fine" I said without looking at her.  
"Tammie, I know the events at –"  
"I really don't want to talk about it," I told her as she shifted in the chair, "I'm fine, honestly."  
"Would you feel better if I sent a letter asking for a personal escort during the school year?" she asked as I looked wide-eyed at her.  
"No, I'd be horrified," I told her as she half smiled. I felt myself relax, that must have been her idea of a 'breaking the ice' opening.  
"I don't know who I'd trust anyway; you would've been better off in Slytherin, at least that way Draco could look after you," she let out an annoyed sigh and touched her hair, trying not to get all worked up about the issue again.

When she was finally informed about what happened to Melinda, Bill and myself; she insisted that I were to switch houses at once declaring a talking hat didn't know who I really was, that too many years in America stripped me of my Malfoy heritage. Professor Dumbledore remained oddly calm and when she was done he simply told her all students were sorted as they belonged even if we didn't think it reflected on our intrinsic qualities. I didn't know if he meant that he thought I belonged in Slytherin or if I'd shine as a Gryffindor. Nonetheless his words somehow got Mrs. Malfoy to settle down and leave the matter alone. Now she only complained about it around the house on the rarest of occasion.

"You've been in library a lot. Not getting bored are you," she teased as I quickly shook my head.  
"Of course not, although, I was actually hoping to go the Weasleys tomorrow. You see it's my birthday and –"  
"Yes, your birthday is tomorrow. We were planning on preparing something just marvellous for you. Trust me, you will love it," she replied as I stared at her blankly.  
"Is my mom invited? Fred? Melinda?" I asked as she squared back her shoulders.  
"No," Mrs. Malfoy astutely answered whilst sipping on her cup of well-made tea.  
"Well then I don't know how it will be marvellous..." I mumbled.  
"Listen to me. What happened to you at the end of term was absolutely terrifying and I heard an earful from your mother. I regret not taking more of an invested interest in the company that you keep," she said as I furrowed my eyebrows. "Clearly that Burnner women knew you'd go to Melinda's rescue. It was all a ruse, a planned action to get you there; if you two weren't so close maybe you wouldn't have ended up in that situation, maybe if you had better company to keep watch over you, you wouldn't have wandered off by yourself looking for that silly girl."

I wanted to laugh thinking she was joking but I knew she wasn't which just made me even more upset. I had to get out of this house. Now. "She would've gotten to me anyway! She wanted the both of us. My friendship with Melinda had nothing to do what happened to us. If anything, our friendship saved us from getting killed along with Professor Barrass!"

Mrs. Malfoy rolled her eyes, I knew she strongly disliked the man. Her and Mr. Malfoy often complained about him and were glad to hear he wasn't returning.

"As for the company I keep, that had nothing to do it with it. I only went looking for Melinda because –" I cut myself off, remembering I went looking for her because Draco had come asking me if I had seen her.  
"What happened with that Oliver Wood boy? Draco said he was nice, his family is decent, polite?" Mrs. Malfoy asked for clarification.  
"You mean that he's not poor?" I mumbled into my tea.  
"It's not that Tammie. Oliver Wood is a respectable boy and from a respectable family, of good character and personality with a fine career ahead of him. You heard he was playing as the chaser of Puddlemore United while being so young too?"

I nodded, he mentioned it a few times in our letters. I kept promising to see a game. "Fred plays Quidditch too, you know" I reminded Mrs. Malfoy who huffed, clearly annoyed she wasn't getting anywhere with this line of reasoning.  
"You don't need to be so difficult..." she hissed at last, her teacup resting empty on the tray.  
"I'm sorry," I said with not a shred of regret in my voice.  
"Maybe one day you'll understand. When things get serious and you stop dating him to spite our family, trust me, you'll find yourself wanting more. Think about what you want to do for your birthday and let me know by nightfall." Mrs. Malfoy sighed as she got up, brushing out the seams of her dress and walking off to the library with a swing in her step as if she had won.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday," the soft whisper was almost lost in my yawn as I turned around, covering my head with the pillow. "Tammieee. C'mon, wake up. It's your birthday!"

I pulled the sheets over my head, mumbling something incoherent about flying unicorns before finally being bothered enough to reply, "It's my birthday all day long. The least that you could do is let… me… sleep."

"I could do that but then you wouldn't be able to see your first present."

I moaned at the realization that it was Draco trying to end my comfortable alone time. Surely whatever gift he had could've waited? As things stood, I had already decided to stay at home, mooch on ice-cream and be miserable all day. Or in other words – have the best birthday ever.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

Draco leaned in as he whispered, "Half past six. Dad left for the office not too long ago."

I felt the sudden urge to smack him. The whole point of summer was sleeping in while the point of my birthday was me doing whatever I wanted – which right now, surprise, was sleeping in. Honestly, why couldn't he just take the hint? Still, I grumbled to myself as I turned over the right side up, there was no way that I was getting back to sleep now. Might as well endure this barbaric torture now that I was a half-awake zombie so that I would be able to forget it later on.

Overly annoyed, I shambled out of the covers but before I could get out of bed, Draco shoved a perfectly normal loojing cupcake under my nose without a word. The red icing played with my feeling of morning hunger, tempting me with excess calories by its picture perfect design.

"Wow… a house elf made cupcake... how… nice?" I droned out to Draco's rolling eyes.

"Nah, I went with dad to pick it up. I ordered it myself" he said proudly as I looked on him in disbelief, my brain not understanding that someone could actually wake up even earlier in the morning. I wondered if Draco was secretly a vampire that never slept while Draco spun on with his tale, "Melinda said that you really enjoyed the taste of chocolate and I knew that you really liked the colour orange but chocolate-flavoured orange cupcakes were out of sale so I went with the one that best resembled your favourite colour and reminded me of you."

I stared at him, my mind trying to understand the mystery in life that was Draco Malfoy, "You mean to tell me that you woke up before six just so you could go to a bakery to get me one chocolate cupcake when you could've been sleeping?"

"Happy birthday," he smiled, securing a candle to the chocolate goodness before lightening it up. "Well go on then, make a wish."

"Okay, slow down..." I said as I sat up. "Is this real or am I dreaming because you know just moments ago I was thinking that flying unicorns were a thing so you never know with these things."

"Nah this is real," he said, glancing down for a second. "I felt bad about our argument yesterday and though I still stand by what I said I don't want you to spend your birthday overthinking it."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," I replied, scratching my head. "I don't suppose I have any letters."

"Nevermind that, blow out the candle," he insisted as I took the plate from him and crossed my legs over the mattress cover. I opened my mouth to blow before he interrupted me with a half-annoyed growl, "No, do it proper. It's your magical birthday afterall and not some mere muggle celebration."

"You woke me up at six-thirty. Be happy that you had a gift because otherwise I would have killed you and they would have never found your body."

"Wish for something already," he teased.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to reach deep inside my sleep-addled mind for something completely unrealistic. 'I wished my mom was safe,' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and blew out the candle. Draco smiled and pulled out a knife he got from what seemed to be empty air and cut the cupcake down the middle.

"After all that you put me through now I have to share my gift as well?"

"Well I bought it so suck it up," he said, taking his half. "What did you wish for?"

"I thought I'm not supposed to tell?"

"You aren't, just seeing if you would," he jested.

I took a bite. Wherever he got these cupcakes from, was obviously worth it given how delicious they were. I complimented his choice of bakery and we got to talking; it was only a few minutes later there was a tapping sound nearby.

"What was that?" Draco asked, looking at the window but seeing no owl.

"Must have been a bug," I told him knowing exactly what the sound was. "Hey, I think I should start getting ready. We could swing down to Diagon Alley to pick up our schoolbooks today."

"Uh, okay? Weird birthday request, but, hey, it's your day," he replied, a frown marring his face given my haste, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered I have something to do," I told him as he narrowed his eyes even further. "It's a girl thing."

His facial expression did not change but he did pick up his plate and left without anymore questions. I quickly closed the door behind him. I was glad he hadn't found out about the mirror for otherwise everybody in the manor would know of its existence come noon.

"It's a girl thing? That's the best you can come up with?" Fred teased as I walked over to the mirror, pulling my robe on while remaining out of his sight.

"Didn't think that you'd be awake this early," I told him truthfully.

He shrugged, "George and I were taking care of something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"It's guy thing." I shook my head, letting it slide for now. I knew that it had something to do with the shop. "Happy Birthday Tammie."

I felt my knees go a little weak and I couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you! I would've been still asleep if Draco hadn't woken me up with a cupcake from the bakery."

Fred absently nodded, his eyes already glazing over. I knew he didn't want to hear about Draco. That or he already knew. "Anyway, I was thinking about getting my school stuff today."

That seemed to bring him back to attention. "Oh good, because I was starting to think I'd have to come down to break in your door over there."

"Pretty sure they'd have someone here before you could get me."

"Yeah, but I'd at least get to smell your scent, you can't hide from my nose the smell of roses and gumption," he teased as I felt myself blush.

"I smell like gumption?" I laughed incredulously.

"And roses," he added cheerfully.

"You're impossible."

"And you're cute!" I blushed again. It wasn't fair that he still able to make feel like I was the only girl he was interested in.

"Tammie?" I quietly groaned at the sound of Mrs. Malfoy on the other side of the locked door. I knew I shouldn't have laughed so loudly.

"Fred –" I quietly whined.

"I know, it's okay. I'll see you later," he promised me before he disappeared from the mirror leaving only my reflection to stare back at me.

I walked over to the door, quickly unlocking it and pulling it open, remembering to smile at Mrs. Malfoy. "Good morning!" I said as cheerfully as I could muster myself up to be.

"Happy birthday," she said sounding a little uncertain. She probably thought that I was crazy, talking to myself in an enclosed room and all, "Has Draco been in to see you?"

"Yep, I really enjoyed the cupcake," I told her as she nodded and handed me a small purple coin bag.

"Obviously we'll have some gifts for you tonight but we'd like to pay for all of your school needs this year ahead of time since I'm assuming that you'll want to get your things today. The money is yours to spend as you like."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take anything that you might need," I was half tempted to give it back, already knowing without taking a peak that it was an unreasonable sum.

"We have plenty enough as it is," Mrs. Malfoy replied, not willing to take no for an answer.

"I'm sure Luthor and Wonka still have you beat..." I muttered under my breath. At Mrs. Malfoy's heavy sigh, I immediately backtracked on my earlier statement, "I mean, thank you. This is my first birthday outside of home and I'm still having a really hard time adjusting. It's rude, and I'm challenging, I know, and I'm sorry. I really do appreciate your gift."

"Thank you for being honest," Mrs. Malfoy said with a small smile. "Go get ready and we can head off."

Nearly an hour later, we were standing outside of Gringotts. Neither Draco nor I needed to take anything out of the bank so I wasn't sure why we were here.

"I have some business to attend to" Mrs. Malfoy answered the unspoken question, nodding up at the bank. "If you two children would like to do your own shopping I don't have a problem with that."

"Really?" I asked as I saw another hint of a smile. She nodded and turned to head up the steps and I could've sworn I heard her say 'have fun.'

"That's new," Draco whistled, "You must have really said something that she wanted to hear."

"I just told her the truth and apologized for my behaviour."

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked, changing the subject as we pushed through the growing crowds of first years surrounding the Quality Quidditch Supply store in true mob fashion. "Need anything for Quidditch?"

"I think I'm all set this year," I told him as I hurried across to the other side, looking longingly into the window at Ollivanders.

"You already have a wand. Don't tell me that you've lost it already?" Draco quipped, a Cheshire smile springing up to meet his

pfrown.

"Oh shut up Draco. I know that I have a wand, but it's just that…" I started but shook my head.

"Just that what?" Draco asked, curiosity making a bid for play.

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you," I told him in all seriousness but he waved me off as if I was a small child.

"Nah I won't," he reassured me while I watched a young child go in, she looked to have her parents with her and another girl, older, maybe a relative or family friend.

"I always wished I could've gotten my wand here. The magic exudes there like the shop is an epicentre to magic itself. The place where a wand chooses the wizard. the choosing ceremony seems so sacred and personal to me that I'm sad that I had missed the opportunity at getting my own wand through such means," I explained to him, not expecting him to understand where I was coming from.

"We can go in if you like. You can talk to Ollivander if you so wish," Draco suggested.

I chuckled, it was a nice gesture, but there was a line forming and I knew that the ancient wizard was kept busy by all the new arrivals in the wizarding world. "Maybe another day," I told him as I watched the little girl walk out with her new wand, the process seemingly to have taken only minutes.

"Lucky lass. I had to stand there waving wands for ages," Draco commented in such a dry tone that I couldn't help but laugh, wondering what eleven year old Draco would have looked like waving a hundred wands in quick succession until one felt like the right fit.

The family came out, the youngest girl sticking her tongue out at the older girl, I smiled, something about her playfulness reminded me of Ginny. Her dark straight hair and plum face reminded me a jolly elf though. "—Abby, you can't keep insisting Ravenclaw is full of stuffy people," the older girl said as the younger one mocked her, their parents, or at least those that I was assuming to be their parents, ushered them along, none of them paying any sort of attention to us.

"Must be a first year," I told an inattentive Draco whose eyes were focused on something further down the street. I craned my neck to see, quickly spotting a handful of red blobs. "You could say hello."

"No thanks," he said, walking back the way that they had come. "I'll catch up with mum. We'll met you back at bank in an hour or so."

I nodded and waved goodbye to which he replied with a quick wave before disappearing off into the crowd.

"Bloke couldn't even say hi," Fred mocked Draco as he appeared with his arm slinging around my shoulder.

"I can say hi," I said as I tried to hold back my desire to jump him in the middle of the street. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley had me in a death grip hug before my mind could linger to more inappropriate thoughts.

"Happy birthday!" she congratulated me by squeezing out all of the oxygen from my system.

"Thank… you," I wheezed out, feeling my face turn a hot pink.

"Mum, I think you're crushing her ribs," Fred casually jibbed as Mrs. Weasley let go, smiling from ear to ear. "You must come over for some tea and cake later, What about dinner? Or lunch? Are you hungry?"

I opened my mouth to respond when all of a sudden Ginny came barrelling towards me next, Melinda behind her as they sang me the sweetest 'happy birthday' that anybody had ever performed before.

"Thanks you guys, just don't embarrass me before noon," I said, wiping a happy tear from my eye as George and Ron rounded out the group of red-headed gingers. "Hey guys," I greeted the two as Ron happily waved back, George replying with a small nod.

"Hermione and Harry are up near the joke shop. We'll meet you guys at Flourish and Blotts in half-an-hour," Ron said as him, Melinda and George headed off to in down the street in the direction that Draco had disappeared to.

"We have to make a quick stop at the bank," Mrs. Weasley said, taking Ginny by the hand before walking off, thus leaving me and Fred alone in the middle of the street.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable yet?" Fred joked.

"Not yet," I told him as he nodded with disappointment.

"I can fix that," he moved closer and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure you can," I teased back as I kissed him on the lips.

"But first, I think I need to get some new robes," he said as I nodded, trying not to sound disappointment I wouldn't be making out with Fred in public.

"Yeah, me too," I flat-out lied. I wasn't going to go out of my room for another two years at this rate but I would suffer getting new clothing if it meant that I could be alone with Fred if only for another second.

"Then what are we waiting for? Race you there Tammie," Fred said, sprinting off without warning as I hurried to catch up, a joyous laugh stuck at the top of my throat.

The store wasn't as crowded as I'd hoped it would be. I still felt nervous around Fred and since I hadn't seen him in person all summer I assumed I'd just be a bumbling mess.

"You okay?" he asked while protectively wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled out of his grip; I was worried I'd seem too eager if I kept letting him touch me. Not to mention I knew it was just a distraction. I couldn't stop thinking how I still hadn't gotten a letter from my mom today.

"Guess not," Fred said stiffly but I shook my head.

"Not everything is about you, you know? I just haven't heard from my mom when she was supposed to write today and the uncertainty is starting to get to me."

"There's probably a good reason for that. It's still early in the day, give it some time. We can't all wake up as early as you" he teased me as I forced myself to relax.

"You're right," I agreed with him, standing on the tips of my tippy-toes as I gave him a small, chaste kiss that shook my heart more than it ever should.

"Excuse me, I just need to get to the skirts" a sweet voice came through to me a feet from us. I pulled away to see a girl around my age looking from me to Fred. "Hi, I'm Courtney," she said in a upbeat voice. I didn't like her immediately.

I discreetly looked her over. She had a white heart shaped face, her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail while around her waist she wore simple jeans underneath a green t-shirt that was complemented by the brightest green eyes that I had ever seen. I felt myself fidget. She looked really pretty… and not in a good way. This girl was trouble.

"Sorry about that," Fred said with much less interest as he stepped back to let her pass. She thanked him and made her way over to the clothes section, glancing over her shoulder at me, a coy smile on her face before she turned back to the rack, busying herself in picking out clothes for her master schemes no doubt.

"Tammie!" I turned my attention to the door where Melinda and the others stood holding the largest box of ice cream that I had seen. I walked out, starting to follow the group down the street with my eyes glued to the chocolate and vanilla flavours, wondering how I cold have ever missed such a surprise.

"I hope you guys don't plan to let me eat that all by myself" I told them with a smile so wide my cheeks hurt.

"Well of course we're planning to help," I spun around so fast that my head throbbed, my eyes unabashedly tearing up as I saw my mom standing there with a silver spoon in hand, a small bag with a bow held in her other arm.

"Surprise! She said throwing her arms around me, "happy birthday!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy birthday," the soft whisper was almost lost in my yawn as I turned around, covering my head with the pillow. "Tammieee. C'mon, wake up. It's your birthday!"

I pulled the sheets over my head, mumbling something incoherent about flying unicorns before finally being bothered enough to reply, "It's my birthday all day long. The least that you could do is let… me… sleep."

"I could do that but then you wouldn't be able to see your first present."

I moaned at the realization that it was Draco trying to end my comfortable alone time. Surely whatever gift he had could've waited? As things stood, I had already decided to stay at home, mooch on ice-cream and be miserable all day. Or in other words – have the best birthday ever.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

Draco leaned in as he whispered, "Half past six. Dad left for the office not too long ago."

I felt the sudden urge to smack him. The whole point of summer was sleeping in while the point of my birthday was me doing whatever I wanted – which right now, surprise, was sleeping in. Honestly, why couldn't he just take the hint? Still, I grumbled to myself as I turned over the right side up, there was no way that I was getting back to sleep now. Might as well endure this barbaric torture now that I was a half-awake zombie so that I would be able to forget it later on.

Overly annoyed, I shambled out of the covers but before I could get out of bed, Draco shoved a perfectly normal loojing cupcake under my nose without a word. The red icing played with my feeling of morning hunger, tempting me with excess calories by its picture perfect design.

"Wow… a house elf made cupcake... how… nice?" I droned out to Draco's rolling eyes.

"Nah, I went with dad to pick it up. I ordered it myself" he said proudly as I looked on him in disbelief, my brain not understanding that someone could actually wake up even earlier in the morning. I wondered if Draco was secretly a vampire that never slept while Draco spun on with his tale, "Melinda said that you really enjoyed the taste of chocolate and I knew that you really liked the colour orange but chocolate-flavoured orange cupcakes were out of sale so I went with the one that best resembled your favourite colour and reminded me of you."

I stared at him, my mind trying to understand the mystery in life that was Draco Malfoy, "You mean to tell me that you woke up before six just so you could go to a bakery to get me one chocolate cupcake when you could've been sleeping?"

"Happy birthday," he smiled, securing a candle to the chocolate goodness before lightening it up. "Well go on then, make a wish."

"Okay, slow down..." I said as I sat up. "Is this real or am I dreaming because you know just moments ago I was thinking that flying unicorns were a thing so you never know with these things."

"Nah this is real," he said, glancing down for a second. "I felt bad about our argument yesterday and though I still stand by what I said I don't want you to spend your birthday overthinking it."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," I replied, scratching my head. "I don't suppose I have any letters."

"Nevermind that, blow out the candle," he insisted as I took the plate from him and crossed my legs over the mattress cover. I opened my mouth to blow before he interrupted me with a half-annoyed growl, "No, do it proper. It's your magical birthday afterall and not some mere muggle celebration."

"You woke me up at six-thirty. Be happy that you had a gift because otherwise I would have killed you and they would have never found your body."

"Wish for something already," he teased.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to reach deep inside my sleep-addled mind for something completely unrealistic. 'I wished my mom was safe,' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and blew out the candle. Draco smiled and pulled out a knife he got from what seemed to be empty air and cut the cupcake down the middle.

"After all that you put me through now I have to share my gift as well?"

"Well I bought it so suck it up," he said, taking his half. "What did you wish for?"

"I thought I'm not supposed to tell?"

"You aren't, just seeing if you would," he jested.

I took a bite. Wherever he got these cupcakes from, was obviously worth it given how delicious they were. I complimented his choice of bakery and we got to talking; it was only a few minutes later there was a tapping sound nearby.

"What was that?" Draco asked, looking at the window but seeing no owl.

"Must have been a bug," I told him knowing exactly what the sound was. "Hey, I think I should start getting ready. We could swing down to Diagon Alley to pick up our schoolbooks today."

"Uh, okay? Weird birthday request, but, hey, it's your day," he replied, a frown marring his face given my haste, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered I have something to do," I told him as he narrowed his eyes even further. "It's a girl thing."

His facial expression did not change but he did pick up his plate and left without anymore questions. I quickly closed the door behind him. I was glad he hadn't found out about the mirror for otherwise everybody in the manor would know of its existence come noon.

"It's a girl thing? That's the best you can come up with?" Fred teased as I walked over to the mirror, pulling my robe on while remaining out of his sight.

"Didn't think that you'd be awake this early," I told him truthfully.

He shrugged, "George and I were taking care of something."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"It's guy thing." I shook my head, letting it slide for now. I knew that it had something to do with the shop. "Happy Birthday Tammie."

I felt my knees go a little weak and I couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you! I would've been still asleep if Draco hadn't woken me up with a cupcake from the bakery."

Fred absently nodded, his eyes already glazing over. I knew he didn't want to hear about Draco. That or he already knew. "Anyway, I was thinking about getting my school stuff today."

That seemed to bring him back to attention. "Oh good, because I was starting to think I'd have to come down to break in your door over there."

"Pretty sure they'd have someone here before you could get me."

"Yeah, but I'd at least get to smell your scent, you can't hide from my nose the smell of roses and gumption," he teased as I felt myself blush.

"I smell like gumption?" I laughed incredulously.

"And roses," he added cheerfully.

"You're impossible."

"And you're cute!" I blushed again. It wasn't fair that he still able to make feel like I was the only girl he was interested in.

"Tammie?" I quietly groaned at the sound of Mrs. Malfoy on the other side of the locked door. I knew I shouldn't have laughed so loudly.

"Fred –" I quietly whined.

"I know, it's okay. I'll see you later," he promised me before he disappeared from the mirror leaving only my reflection to stare back at me.

I walked over to the door, quickly unlocking it and pulling it open, remembering to smile at Mrs. Malfoy. "Good morning!" I said as cheerfully as I could muster myself up to be.

"Happy birthday," she said sounding a little uncertain. She probably thought that I was crazy, talking to myself in an enclosed room and all, "Has Draco been in to see you?"

"Yep, I really enjoyed the cupcake," I told her as she nodded and handed me a small purple coin bag.

"Obviously we'll have some gifts for you tonight but we'd like to pay for all of your school needs this year ahead of time since I'm assuming that you'll want to get your things today. The money is yours to spend as you like."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take anything that you might need," I was half tempted to give it back, already knowing without taking a peak that it was an unreasonable sum.

"We have plenty enough as it is," Mrs. Malfoy replied, not willing to take no for an answer.

"I'm sure Luthor and Wonka still have you beat..." I muttered under my breath. At Mrs. Malfoy's heavy sigh, I immediately backtracked on my earlier statement, "I mean, thank you. This is my first birthday outside of home and I'm still having a really hard time adjusting. It's rude, and I'm challenging, I know, and I'm sorry. I really do appreciate your gift."

"Thank you for being honest," Mrs. Malfoy said with a small smile. "Go get ready and we can head off."

Nearly an hour later, we were standing outside of Gringotts. Neither Draco nor I needed to take anything out of the bank so I wasn't sure why we were here.

"I have some business to attend to" Mrs. Malfoy answered the unspoken question, nodding up at the bank. "If you two children would like to do your own shopping I don't have a problem with that."

"Really?" I asked as I saw another hint of a smile. She nodded and turned to head up the steps and I could've sworn I heard her say 'have fun.'

"That's new," Draco whistled, "You must have really said something that she wanted to hear."

"I just told her the truth and apologized for my behaviour."

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked, changing the subject as we pushed through the growing crowds of first years surrounding the Quality Quidditch Supply store in true mob fashion. "Need anything for Quidditch?"

"I think I'm all set this year," I told him as I hurried across to the other side, looking longingly into the window at Ollivanders.

"You already have a wand. Don't tell me that you've lost it already?" Draco quipped, a Cheshire smile springing up to meet his

pfrown.

"Oh shut up Draco. I know that I have a wand, but it's just that…" I started but shook my head.

"Just that what?" Draco asked, curiosity making a bid for play.

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you," I told him in all seriousness but he waved me off as if I was a small child.

"Nah I won't," he reassured me while I watched a young child go in, she looked to have her parents with her and another girl, older, maybe a relative or family friend.

"I always wished I could've gotten my wand here. The magic exudes there like the shop is an epicentre to magic itself. The place where a wand chooses the wizard. the choosing ceremony seems so sacred and personal to me that I'm sad that I had missed the opportunity at getting my own wand through such means," I explained to him, not expecting him to understand where I was coming from.

"We can go in if you like. You can talk to Ollivander if you so wish," Draco suggested.

I chuckled, it was a nice gesture, but there was a line forming and I knew that the ancient wizard was kept busy by all the new arrivals in the wizarding world. "Maybe another day," I told him as I watched the little girl walk out with her new wand, the process seemingly to have taken only minutes.

"Lucky lass. I had to stand there waving wands for ages," Draco commented in such a dry tone that I couldn't help but laugh, wondering what eleven year old Draco would have looked like waving a hundred wands in quick succession until one felt like the right fit.

The family came out, the youngest girl sticking her tongue out at the older girl, I smiled, something about her playfulness reminded me of Ginny. Her dark straight hair and plum face reminded me a jolly elf though. "—Abby, you can't keep insisting Ravenclaw is full of stuffy people," the older girl said as the younger one mocked her, their parents, or at least those that I was assuming to be their parents, ushered them along, none of them paying any sort of attention to us.

"Must be a first year," I told an inattentive Draco whose eyes were focused on something further down the street. I craned my neck to see, quickly spotting a handful of red blobs. "You could say hello."

"No thanks," he said, walking back the way that they had come. "I'll catch up with mum. We'll met you back at bank in an hour or so."

I nodded and waved goodbye to which he replied with a quick wave before disappearing off into the crowd.

"Bloke couldn't even say hi," Fred mocked Draco as he appeared with his arm slinging around my shoulder.

"I can say hi," I said as I tried to hold back my desire to jump him in the middle of the street. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley had me in a death grip hug before my mind could linger to more inappropriate thoughts.

"Happy birthday!" she congratulated me by squeezing out all of the oxygen from my system.

"Thank… you," I wheezed out, feeling my face turn a hot pink.

"Mum, I think you're crushing her ribs," Fred casually jibbed as Mrs. Weasley let go, smiling from ear to ear. "You must come over for some tea and cake later, What about dinner? Or lunch? Are you hungry?"

I opened my mouth to respond when all of a sudden Ginny came barrelling towards me next, Melinda behind her as they sang me the sweetest 'happy birthday' that anybody had ever performed before.

"Thanks you guys, just don't embarrass me before noon," I said, wiping a happy tear from my eye as George and Ron rounded out the group of red-headed gingers. "Hey guys," I greeted the two as Ron happily waved back, George replying with a small nod.

"Hermione and Harry are up near the joke shop. We'll meet you guys at Flourish and Blotts in half-an-hour," Ron said as him, Melinda and George headed off to in down the street in the direction that Draco had disappeared to.

"We have to make a quick stop at the bank," Mrs. Weasley said, taking Ginny by the hand before walking off, thus leaving me and Fred alone in the middle of the street.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable yet?" Fred joked.

"Not yet," I told him as he nodded with disappointment.

"I can fix that," he moved closer and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure you can," I teased back as I kissed him on the lips.

"But first, I think I need to get some new robes," he said as I nodded, trying not to sound disappointment I wouldn't be making out with Fred in public.

"Yeah, me too," I flat-out lied. I wasn't going to go out of my room for another two years at this rate but I would suffer getting new clothing if it meant that I could be alone with Fred if only for another second.

"Then what are we waiting for? Race you there Tammie," Fred said, sprinting off without warning as I hurried to catch up, a joyous laugh stuck at the top of my throat.

The store wasn't as crowded as I'd hoped it would be. I still felt nervous around Fred and since I hadn't seen him in person all summer I assumed I'd just be a bumbling mess.

"You okay?" he asked while protectively wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled out of his grip; I was worried I'd seem too eager if I kept letting him touch me. Not to mention I knew it was just a distraction. I couldn't stop thinking how I still hadn't gotten a letter from my mom today.

"Guess not," Fred said stiffly but I shook my head.

"Not everything is about you, you know? I just haven't heard from my mom when she was supposed to write today and the uncertainty is starting to get to me."

"There's probably a good reason for that. It's still early in the day, give it some time. We can't all wake up as early as you" he teased me as I forced myself to relax.

"You're right," I agreed with him, standing on the tips of my tippy-toes as I gave him a small, chaste kiss that shook my heart more than it ever should.

"Excuse me, I just need to get to the skirts" a sweet voice came through to me a feet from us. I pulled away to see a girl around my age looking from me to Fred. "Hi, I'm Courtney," she said in a upbeat voice. I didn't like her immediately.

I discreetly looked her over. She had a white heart shaped face, her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail while around her waist she wore simple jeans underneath a green t-shirt that was complemented by the brightest green eyes that I had ever seen. I felt myself fidget. She looked really pretty… and not in a good way. This girl was trouble.

"Sorry about that," Fred said with much less interest as he stepped back to let her pass. She thanked him and made her way over to the clothes section, glancing over her shoulder at me, a coy smile on her face before she turned back to the rack, busying herself in picking out clothes for her master schemes no doubt.

"Tammie!" I turned my attention to the door where Melinda and the others stood holding the largest box of ice cream that I had seen. I walked out, starting to follow the group down the street with my eyes glued to the chocolate and vanilla flavours, wondering how I cold have ever missed such a surprise.

"I hope you guys don't plan to let me eat that all by myself" I told them with a smile so wide my cheeks hurt.

"Well of course we're planning to help," I spun around so fast that my head throbbed, my eyes unabashedly tearing up as I saw my mom standing there with a silver spoon in hand, a small bag with a bow held in her other arm.

"Surprise! She said throwing her arms around me, "happy birthday!"


	4. Chapter 4

**New Students Welcomed **

I was back at the Malfoys rather quickly, but I didn't go in right away, instead I stood outside, looking at the family through the window. Mrs. Malfoy was having her tea and reading a book, Mr. Malfoy was reading the paper. I assumed Draco to be upstairs. It looked perfectly normal and if any muggle were to walk by they wouldn't see anything more. Watching them made me wonder what really made it so difficult for my dad to stay here. I understand that it was a different time, that they were followers of Lord Voldemort. There was a possibility of challenging them. But at the same time, there were so many nights Draco and I stayed up talking, gossiping and sometimes laughing. Such innocent fun. It was hard to believe my father didn't have any of those times here. Mr. Malfoy didn't talk much about my father so I didn't quite know their relationship.

I looked up upon hearing a tapping on the window, as Draco opened his window. "What are you doing?" He whispered as I took a step back to get a better look at him.

"Taking in the sights" I teased.

"Are you coming in?"

"Well I have no place else to go" I reminded him as he waved me up. I sighed and walked up to the door. I stood there for a second, feeling something I couldn't place, but it felt familiar. I slowly turned around, seeing the great hall all around me. All the tables were full, even the professor's table. It must have been the welcome feast. I looked around for anyone familiar but all the faces were just blurs. I rubbed my eyes and refocused, catching someone further down the table. I felt my words catch in my throat, a boy with medium length raven wavy hair was staring back at me. It wasn't just that he was absolutely gorgeous but that he had those eyes. The eyes I had seen so many times in my dreams or while deep in thought. Those bright blue eyes. His lips parted, a small smile reaching his eyes as he nodded at me, mouthing 'hi.' I started to say hi but felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I slowly moved my eyes to the right, and there was that girl again. The one I saw in the store with Fred. She looked even prettier than I remembered. She looked over me and then at the boy, her eyes saying something that only he must have understood because he gave her a look in return. He turned to look back at me but I felt myself violently being pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I jumped as Draco grasped my shoulder. "You okay?" I nodded, doing a quick glance behind me, as expected everything was gone.

"I thought my visions were gone, but I'm pretty sure I just had one" I told him, as he closed the door behind him and moved closer.

"What? Really?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, it was the welcome feast" I told him.

"At Hogwarts?"

"No, Three Broomsticks" I replied sarcastically.

"Okay, well, what happened?"

"I don't know, only two kids stood out." I told him as he nodded, waiting for more information. "That's all I know, I don't know who they were. I actually saw one of them the other day while shopping, but I didn't catch her name or anything. I assume she's a first year" I told him as he nodded. "The other one, I don't know, but, Draco..." I told him as he looked concerned. "The other one had those eyes, the ones I keep talking about it."

"The blue eyes?" He asked as I nodded. "I thought you said you couldn't place the face?"

"Yeah, but, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere" I told him.

"Okay, what do wanna do about it?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing, I mean, what do you wanna do about something we don't understand and hasn't happened?" I asked as he looked at me with sympathy.

"Go on upstairs, I'll keep my parents distracted while you write Fred and Melinda," he insisted, and I nodded, thanked him, and went upstairs.

My alarm went off at nine in the morning, my papers scattered over the bed, my quill and a bottle of ink nearby. I must have fallen asleep just after writing the letters. It felt like the first time I slept well, a nice deep sleep. I hadn't heard back from Fred, but Melinda had sent a letter, it must have arrived just before I woke up. It said we'd talk more on the train tomorrow.

The remainder of the day I spent packing, repacking, writing letters and reading. There was nothing interesting happening at home and I didn't want to bother the Weasleys. I spent time helping Draco pack, he mentioned that he sent Melinda a letter and got one back, but didn't want to talk about it. We played a few rounds of exploding snap and chess, we talked about Quidditch, making bets with candy about the upcoming teams. Obviously, I was rooting for Puddlemere United. This would be our year, no doubt about it! We made short conversation and ate leftovers throughout the day, and before I knew it, it was time for bed.

As the train pulled out of the station the next morning I waited until we were a safe distance away before going off to find Fred. I found George, Lee Jordan and two other boys first. Everyone was kind except George, but I didn't expect him to change overnight. The next compartment was a handful of kids I didn't know. I kept checking compartments, subconsciously probably looking for the kid, or kids. If the girl was a first year she'd have to be on the train.

I stopped, hearing humming coming from a nearby compartment, I followed the tune, opening a compartment door to see Fred sitting by himself, legs propped up on the other seat. "Took you longer than I thought" he said looking at a pretend watch.

"Maybe if I knew we were playing I would've been quicker" I told him as he smiled, stood up and moved over to me.

"We can play a new game" he said wrapping his arms around me. "It involves being very quiet" he teased as he closed the doors behind me.

There was a knock on the door about ten minutes later, thankfully I didn't feel like it was a complete interruption nor did I feel embarrassed. I got up and went over, sliding the door open to see Melinda. "Hey" I told her as she nodded at me and then Fred.

"We should talk," she answered, pushing past me and sitting across from Fred.

"Please, come right in..." Fred muttered.

"You got Tammie's letter this morning, right?"

"No" Fred said as Melinda rolled her eyes.

"She had a vision," Melinda said hurriedly.

"Wait, for real?" He answered as he straightened up. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as I gave him that look.

"You didn't really give me much time to talk when I saw you." He gave me a knowing smile but then shook his head.

"Okay, so what happened?" He asked. I took a deep breath and told them in detail, Melinda making me tell her two more times and interrupting to ask questions. I wished I had waited to tell Hermione and the others because they would be asking all the same questions. But Fred suggested waiting a bit longer, just giving them a chance to enjoy the last minutes of freedom before pulling them into everything again.

When I finished Melinda took note, said she'd keep an eye on the table during the feast since I couldn't remember what houses the kids were in. Fred said he'd keep me occupied so I wouldn't be thinking about it for hours. But that only last another twenty minutes, George came in, insisted Fred needed to go back to their compartment to work on some product stuff. He made a point of saying it, knowing I couldn't get involved, it seemed almost like he relished in the thought that I wouldn't be part of it. I did walk with him back to the compartment, grateful not to see Charity anywhere around.

I waited til we were all changed to tell the others, as expected, Hermione asked all the questions, when I finished it seemed like we were all going to be staring down everyone new during the welcome feast. "C'mere" Melinda said grabbing my arm when the train came to a stop. I wasn't sure why she was rushing me but I didn't stop her. We ran up past most of the students who were slowly walking up toward the pick up and squeezed in behind a group of kids I didn't recognize.

"And we're in a hurry to get to school because, why?" I asked as Melinda pointed ahead, I stood on my tiptoes, not finding what she was trying to point out.

"There, do you see them?" She asked out of breath as I looked again.

"See what?" I asked as Melinda turned back to look at me in disbelief.

"Tammie, you don't see them?" she asked as I slowly shook my head.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"The things pulling the carriage" Melinda said as I squinted.

"I don't see anything pulling the carriage" I told her she blinked at me.

"You don't see them?" She asked as I shook my head again. She didn't elaborate, just helped me get into one of the carriages, a few other students already inside.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked her but she hushed me up and turned her attention to the kid next to her. I knew better than to ask her again, but it always annoyed me when she ignored a question, but to be fair, usually she was thinking, she liked to be right before she said anything. And maybe she just thought she was crazy and wasn't actually seeing anything.

I stayed silent the rest of the way, eager to corner Melinda but once we got out of the carriage Melinda was already gone. I sighed and walked up the rest of the path, other students quickly gathering around and doing the same.

"Malfoy" I glanced ahead of me, seeing Charity snickering as she walked past. I sucked in air, I forgot about her way longer than I should've.

"Hi to you too..." I mumbled as I entered the castle. I still felt in awe as I walked in, it never ceased to amaze me how gorgeous and somewhat deadly this castle was. Looking around I could see so many of the portraits, the fact that they moved made me feel just a little more at home than I normally would've felt, though I didn't know why. I hung back, watching others catch up with their friends, say quick hellos to relatives or immediately start forming a line for their house. I shyly waved at a few people I knew, nodding at others who passed me, knowing me either because I was Draco's cousin or "that one student who was kidnapped and almost murdered." I watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione lined up, a few others behind them, but I didn't see Fred or George with their group. I started to move forward, but stopped as I caught the sound of an obnoxious laugh.

I glanced around til I found the source, Charity was locked arms with George, Fred on his other side and Lee trailing behind him. Of course I wanted to go over and see what was going on... but at the same time didn't want to make a big deal about it. Or let anyone think I was making a big deal about it. It didn't help that Charity laughed again, this time smiling widely at Fred. I had to keep my nerves, knowing it wasn't anything to worry about. Thankfully on her fourth laugh Fred happened to see me, looking relieved as he said something to his brother and then walked over. He pinched me as a way to say hello and then stood uncomfortably close.

"Hi to you too" I teased as we were ushered in. I looked around, my mind trying to find the two mysterious students. I ended up walking into someone twice, only the first time they were nice about it, the second time Fred jumped in to make an excuse for me.

"Let's sit here" I suggested as we took our seats next to two kids I didn't know, I mostly wanted to sit here because I had a better view and because George and Charity were sitting with Harry and the others, and I didn't want to hear her at all.

"Okay" Fred said slowly as his twin glanced down at us, making a face, but I couldn't tell what it read. "Everything alright?" He asked as I nodded, started to tell him, but Professor Dumbledore was suddenly talking. Once he finished, the sorting process began. I tried my best to listen but my mind trailed off as I looked up at the staff table. The usual professors sat up there, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, all of them I recognized except one. I squinted, an older woman with hair to her chin sat perfectly straight next to Professor Binns. I assumed her to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. There was a certain regal look to her and she looked older. I didn't get any particular vibes or feelings about her, and she looked like she belonged up there with the rest of the professors. At least that would be normal this year, I told myself as I looked up in time to see a girl bouncing over to the Gryffindor table. I titled my head, that was the girl from the robes shop, the one Draco and I saw with her family. I missed her name, I'd have to introduce myself later.

"How much did you miss?" I asked Fred as he smiled.

"Same as you" he answered as I turned my attention to back to Professor Dumbledore who was just finishing up welcoming the new students.

"I also would like a warm welcome to two additional students, Matthew and Courtney Knacks. This will be their first year at Hogwarts though they are not first years. Please be kind and respectful. We must show the same treatment we'd like to see if we were in their situation." He nodded, probably signaling for the two to stand up. I watched two students stand up, one from the Slytherin table. "Oh" I whispered, turning to Fred, "that's the girl from the store..." I told him as he nodded, his eyes on someone else. I followed his gaze, seeing a boy from our table standing up. Whatever Fred was saying got drowned in applause, as the two students sat back down and Professor Dumbledore continued what he was saying.

"Wait" I hissed suddenly and then the boy turned around. It was like my heart stopped and my breathing slowed. Everything around me seemed to go still and I couldn't tell if a sudden build up of anxiety or overwhelming sense of unknown but once I saw those eyes I knew there was something undeniable about this boy. And as he mouthed hi and I felt myself mouth it back I didn't know what to make of him. If he was bad or good, if I should stay away or ask questions. I didn't know what I felt; all I knew was that he knew. It felt like he was looking into my soul, but deeper. Like there were these chains coming at me and latching into my body so quick and deep I had to jump away.

"You okay?" Fred asked as I tried to subtly glance over at the Matthew kid. He was no longer looking at me, which was a relief but found his presence almost unbearable.

"I think so" I sucked in air, maybe I had imagined it. Nothing could feel that strong and be normal, I told myself as I turned to face Fred. "I saw those eyes" I started as Fred looked around.

"Who?" He asked with a hard voice.

"The new kid" I whispered. At first he looked over at the Slytherin table, where Courtney sat. "No, our table" I corrected.

"Matthew?" he asked as I nodded. "Okay, well, do you want to talk to him after the feast?" I quickly shook my head, wanting to tell him how it felt when I looked at him, but I couldn't — not necessarily out of fear — but just because it seemed so irrational.

"Forget it, I'm fine" I told him as he looked at me for a few seconds longer. He slowly nodded, but thankfully the food appeared so there was no need to continue talking.


End file.
